Next Generation Hunger Games
by doggies4life
Summary: In a universe where the Hunger Games continue, the tributes are as vicious as ever. Watch your back, and you might just make it out alive.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is my first time posting, so please give me lots of feedback, constructive criticism welcome! But before I jump into the story, I just wanted to explain it.

This is an AU, or alternate universe. The events of books 2-3 in The Hunger Games never happened, meaning,

1) The uprising never happened, so the Hunger Games are still going on.

2) Prim never died. Yay!

Most of the characters are OCs, but some of them are related to characters from the books, so there might be occasional glimpses of characters from the books. I apologize if I get any details wrong. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

**POV: Ciarra Brunhild**

When my name is called out, my heart skips a beat. I'm going to the Arena.

I can see fear in my little brother's eyes, mirroring mine. He won't take part in the reaping for five more years.

But unfortunately, I probably won't be there to experience it.

I've lived a rather poor life compared to the rest of the people in District 1. My 4 younger brothers and 2 older sisters have always come before me, but I can't complain. I know how to fend for myself.

I guess that's about to be put to the test.

**POV: Delaynie Thisty**

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream, my voice already hoarse from crying. Today is the eve of when my brother was picked 3 years ago.

As I stomp up to the stage, I can see each person's eyes widen in shock. I'm most likely the youngest tribute in the games. There's pity in their eyes now. They're all thinking, _"Twelve. How young to lose a life." _But that's the problem: I don't intend to lose.

The games tore my family apart, now it's my turn to tear _them_ apart.

**POV: Adrielle Esmeray**

As my name is called, I only feel a single spark of remorse. It was to come sooner or later, and I've got a shot at winning.

The only thing that causes real emotion is when Jaiden volunteers. My mouth opens in shock, which I quickly morph into a look of sadness. I even manage to muster up a tear.

As he grabs my hand on the podium, he whispers, "This is for you." I wonder for the millionth time why I even have a boyfriend, most of all him. I don't need him in the slightest.

But then it hits me. _I don't need him in the slightest._

**POV: Ace Ehil**

My hand flicks up before they can finish saying the name. "I volunteer as Tribute." I say cooly, causing the girls behind me to titter excitedly. All part of the game.

I slide through the crowd like a knife through warm butter, each person tripping over themselves to get out of my way. When I survey the female tribute next to me, she glares straight into my eyes, provoking only a smile from me. She'll make a good enough ally, whether she wants to or not.

Get ready, Hunger Games.

**POV: Faye Kayla**

They only pull me from my work with the threat of death. Grumbling, I shove my stolen flute in my pocket and roll up the blueprint.

In the next five minutes, I've gone through the traumatizing process of being reaped, my family mourning over a loss that hasn't even happened yet, and being shoved into a train car. The training portion of the Hunger Games that has taken place each time for as long as it has lasted is now gone, replaced by a short period where we wait anxiously.

Why me?

**POV: Micheal Indrid**

I struggle to hide the overwhelming panic as I'm led up to the stage. I thought I had only submitted one tesserae? Only a slightly bigger chance than normal. There's no reson that I should die in the Hunger Games instead of living the rest of my life out chopping wood.

On the train, my worry doubles when I look at the female tribute from my district. She looks mean-spirited and about ready to bite my head off. I suppose I should be thinking about strategy and how to have a chance at surviving, but her glare is so penetrating that I can't look away.

**POV: Harrison Jace-Everdeen**

My mother, Primrose, is staring at me, tears in her eyes. Her perfect hair is ruffled from the sprint here all the way from Victor's Village where we live with my Aunt Katniss's family. She comes to hug me, but I shove her away. Primrose Everdeen, sister of the only female victor in district twelve tries so hard to love me. Me, her cold-hearted son who no one loves. I'd prefer to keep it that way. "Why?" My mother mouths, tears beginning to spill out.

She's asking why I volunteered.

It's not like I care who dies in the games. Until now.

My cousin, Everleigh, was reaped. Being the daughter of Katniss and Peeta, she naturally got all of the attention. She was probably expecting to win, making her family's legacy grow. But she would die.

She would die at my hands.

**POV: Everleigh Mellark**

When I'm reaped, it's a shock. My parents would never allow me a single tesserae, and it's not like we would need one anyway. It's even more of a shock when Harry volunteers. I know it's because he loves me, and he wants to protect me with his life. I feel the same way.

But besides that, I don't know how I feel anymore. My parents both won the Games, so I can't imagine how they feel right now. The joy of winning their own Games would be forever dwarfed by the loss of a child.

I guess I don't feel terrible about dying. The only thing that worries me is what will happen if I actually manage to win.

Whenever I would make a comment about how terrible the Hunger Games were on television, my parents would share a look before one would answer, "You don't even know." I know that I will resist the way the games change you, but I would in the end.

We all would.

Hope you liked it! I know it's short, but it's just an introduction to each POV character. The next chapter will be out soon! (Hopefully)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Next Generation Hunger Games, sorry for the long wait!

**Ciarra Brunhild POV** (District 1)

My breath comes fast and ragged. The tube shoots up faster than anything that I've ever seen, much less been in. I have a perfect view of the arena.

It's just as it's always pictured on TV, but much more terrifying. I can imagine someone jumping out to kill me behind every rock, or someone rolling out of every tree. The one thing I can't imagine is me killing anyone.

A horn sounds, seeming to come from every direction. I can't think for a moment, and it costs me a ton of time. I sprint towards the edge of the pile, stopping only to grab a knife and a tiny backpack.

"Revon!" I scream to the other tribute from District 1. He catches my eye.

Revon is slightly farther in than I was, not quite at the center. Another boy is fighting him for a spear, his thin pale body contrasting against Revon's olive skin and rippling muscles. I run in with my knife, landing a few cuts on the other. Revon manages to get the spear, leaving the boy running away with only a bow and a knife. I look away when he runs up to a crying girl, bow loaded.

Revon and I run towards the forest nearest the sprawling lake. I climb up a tree, motioning for him to do the same. I can tell he's having difficulty with the spear, but anything I say will easily travel across the water and to the Cornucopia, where I suspect the careers are hoarding their supplies.

We sit in the tree for a few hours, nearly dozing off. I'm happy that I found a tribute that I can actually trust in my district; it's rare for that to happen.

"What are we going to do?"

**Harrison Jace-Everdeen POV** (District 12)

Keeping Everleigh in the corner of my view, I grab a knife and shove it into my pocket before venturing far from my spot. I grab a sword in plain view, and then I realize what Everleigh is doing. She's breaking our plan.

I run, deciding that if she does manage to survive she'll think it was out of fear. Waiting far enough away from the Cornucopia that no one can attack me, I watch her and her stupid plan.

She's running straight to the middle of the pile where the bow is. It's silver and gold, and there's a decal of a mockingjay at the top, obviously why she's going for it. Everleigh has always been sentimental when it comes to anything connecting her parents and the Hunger Games, another reason why I don't like her at all.

When she actually manages to grab it, I run to the pile and grab a backpack. She grabs another backpack, this one bright orange. Another sentimental item.

"Run." She says, jogging faster than I could run for my life.

We head in the opposite direction from the lake, where people are less likely to hide. Everleigh finds a hollow under a tree, out of view of the outside world. I insist on sleeping near the opening to 'protect her.' She reluctantly agrees, not knowing that I'm trapping her in.

**Delaynie Thisty** (District 2)

As I run away from my spot, I grab a dagger. I manage to muster up a few tears, still putting on the 'little girl' act. Before anyone can see me, I sprint behind the Cornucopia and hide there. Both District 12 tributes run past me, but they're too distracted to notice.

I glance around and find that the Careers have set up camp near the Cornucopia, so I won't be able to get any more supplies. That means that I have to find an ally to hunt for me. The Careers have all of the food, so I might end up teaming up with them. What a shame. It will almost certainly be harder to kill Careers.

**Adrielle Esmeray** (District 4)

I run, grabbing a knife for me and one for Jaiden, though I'll have it back soon enough. He takes my hand, adrenaline causing my knuckles to turn white in his grasp. When we crash into the woods, I push my finger over his lips and hastily shove him into a bush.

I scan the bushes for nightlock berries, and my eyes come to rest on one with little purple dots on it, just what I'm looking for.

"Jaiden... I've been thinking..." I whirl around with a small pile in my hand, trying to keep a smile from curling my lips.

"NO!" He yells, alerting everyone in the arena where we are.

"Shhh... for both of us." I give half of it to him, the juice staining my hands. As he loads them into his mouth, I can see tears in his eyes, reflections of my completely dry ones. I put the berries in my mouth, making sure not to swallow. When his face turns pale, I spit the berries on his shoes. He wants to speak, but he can't. I don't know if the poison has entered his system, or if he's just shocked, and I honestly don't care.

"Goodbye." That's the last word he'll ever hear.

**Ace Ehil** (District 5)

The bow and knife are in my hands before I can even process it. When I go for the spear, another boy fights me for it, and the girl from his District comes to attack me. I realize that there's no point, that they'll both die sooner or later.

I run with my bow, easily taking out an older girl that's on her knees, crying. Next, I get the District 2 boy, Marvle. He claimed to be a Career, but he was a wimp who was ashamed of his fear, and lucky that he was able to volunteer quickly. I take out another Career, then decide that I need at least a couple allies.

What infuriates me is that the girl from District 12, Everleigh, escaped. I'm sure that many others want to kill her as much as I do, but I hope I get to have the honor of doing so. She gets all of the glory from both of her parents winning the games, and all of the money from her district that they could be giving to the small children forced into squalor.

I motion to Fatina, the other District 5 tribute, to get rid of the few who still linger at the Cornucopia. There are only four careers left. Me, Fatina, and Jade from District 3, as well as Delaynie from District 2. She's only 12, but I can sense a malice behind her tear-filled eyes of someone much older. If I weren't trying to kill her, I'm sure we would have a respectful relationship.

We begin to hoard the supplies inside of the Cornucopia, and I'm easily able to find a new spear, as well as a few packs to store weapons while I run.

There's a shift in the corner of my vision, and I realize there's a boy watching us from the forest. I spin to Jade and shoot a quick order. "Capture him. If he resists, just get it over with and stab him or something."

Everything is going according to plan.

**Micheal Indrid** (District 7)

I sprint away, taking no time to grab anything. It's not the smartest plan, but it's the only one I've got.

After hiding for about five minutes, one of the Careers who appears to be the leader spots me. He shouts orders to one of the girls, who immediately runs in my direction. _Oh, no, this could be my last breath..._ I internally scream as she runs towards me, sword raised. Instead of ending my life with a single movement, she snaps, "Come with me if you want to live. Disobedience will result in immediate death." She says it coolly, like buying ice cream.

I trudge behind her, trying not to collapse out of fear. "In there. Stack the supplies." She orders, pointing at the inside of the Cornucopia. Slowly, keeping an eye on the opening, I begin.

_How did I go from living my normal life, eating lunch, to stacking crates to save my life? _

**Faye Kayla** (District 6)

Before the horn even sounds, I see a slingshot with a bag of metal pieces beside it, sharp enough to stick into your skin.

Rue, from the famous Hunger Games with Katniss and Peeta, has always been my idol. Now I have a chance to be just like her.

What sets me apart is I've got a shot at winning.

When the horn sounds, I run for the slingshot, then the woods. The only other thing I manage to grab is a tarp, a makeshift sleeping bag.

The woods are welcome protection from my competitors, or rather enemies. Up in the tallest tree possible, I put the tarp in a position where I can't be seen. Drifting off to sleep, I wonder if I'll survive the night.

I wake up to cackling from above. _That isn't right, I'm in a tree..._ I'm no longer in a tree. Khloe, the district 10 girl, is standing over me with a knife in hand. I don't have time to take in her beauty, but I know it's there. "Think your little tree disguise could fool me?" I'm wrapped up in the tarp, hastily tied up, so I can't escape. She raises her hand-

Khloe's face goes pale, a knife in her back. The District 1 tributes are standing behind her, the girl looking forlorn and the boy looking slightly happy. He raises his eyebrows at the girl, as if to say, _Her next?_

Her knife is coming down at me, and I'm terrified that I'm going to die, but she just cuts away the tarp. "Sorry I had to destroy it. I know it's valuable." The boy looks like he wants to raise his spear, but he doesn't. "Look." The girl stares me straight in the eyes. "I know you're barely armed, and I don't want to kill you. I'll let you go this one time, but after that we're not friends." She doesn't smile, though I can tell she does quite often. "I'm Ciarra. Nice to meet you, but you have to run." I'm twenty feet away before she can finish the sentence.

**Everleigh Mellark** (District 12)

Nine cannons go off. _Nine_. That leaves only fifteen of us.

"You should try to sleep." Harry mumbles absentmindedly, leading me to believe he's half asleep.

I shake him awake. "Harry! We have to hunt! Harry, don't you-"

"My name's Harrison." He growls, climbing out the opening. "And fine. But we've already eaten a feast, there's really no point." That's the thing. He doesn't know how hard it is to live off of your own food. I suppose I don't know either, but my mom has taken me on enough trips out into the forest (under the fence) that I know it's difficult. The most important thing is that finding food isn't a waste of time, even if you aren't going to eat it immediately. Better safe than starving.

I take down two turkey-like birds and a rabbit. Harry only manages to collect berries, which are probably poisonous anyway. "We should look through the bags, see if there's anything worth keeping." He says, shoving me back under the tree.

In his, we find a dagger, a sleeping bag, and a can of dry fruit. In mine, there's more food, another sleeping bag, valuable medical supplies, and something that sticks out: a tiny cake. It's beautiful, with white frosting dripping down the sides and a little raspberry on top. Stopping myself from salivating, I lean in to take a bite.

It's in Harry's hands before I realize what's happening. "No. First, any extra weight is a bad thing. It's harder to run. Second, it's going to attract everyone to our spot. Nothing in the wild smells like baked goods." I know that he's being harsh, but Harry's correct.

"I'll dump it in the stream, then." I mutter, heading towards the stream better described as a small river. Shoving a tiny piece in my pocket for safekeeping, I drop it, watching the water wash away my last bit of happiness.

When I open my eyes, Harry's shaking me awake. "What's wrong?" I whisper, so not to disturb the possible attacker.

A dagger slams down next to me, inches from my head. I'm not sure who threw it. "Harry, what is-" I look into his worried face, and I find that he's not worried at all. He's _smiling_.

My cousin, Harrison Jace-Everdeen, is trying to kill me.

Hi everyone! Hope you liked the first chapter. Tell me who your favorite character is and _MAYBE_ I'll spare them next chapter. *Evil laughter*

Anyway, please leave feedback! If you're ever bored and have nothing to read, check out Jmb217's stories. She has some awesome stuff! I don't want to explain it, so not to spoil anything. But, if you're a fan of the Hunger Games, then you'll definitely like her work.

Happy writing! Vhapter 2 will hopefully be out soon!


End file.
